Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, cellular telephones, tablet computing devices, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have been configured with mobile data plans (e.g., recurring monthly fee for use of a specified amount of data access over a mobile data network during the month) and with configuration tools to enable/restrict mobile data access. For example, mobile computing devices have been provided with network settings to toggle mobile data usage on and off, and to toggle roaming data usage on and off. For instance, when the mobile data usage is set to “off,” a mobile computing device may not transmit or receive any network traffic over mobile data network connections.